Marital Issues
by Satu-D-2
Summary: Robin realises (finally) that he has feelings for Starfire, but before he can ask her she gets a call from her fiance. Can Robin help Starfire get out of it? StarXRob, BBXRae
1. It begins

Marital Issues

By Satu

AN. When ever it does theline across the pagething it changes from Robin to Starfire. I will do them both twice in one chapter.

Robin lay on his bed, his hands on the back of his neck, his arms pointing out. He sighed. Everyone had been pressuring him about Starfire, but he didn't like her. Did he? He rolled over and lay on his stomach, his feet over the edge and his chin in his hands. He did feel warm whenever he was near her, but that was just a body heat thing. His stomach did flips when she smiled at him, but that could be indigestion. His heart sang when they touched occasionally, but that could be a heart murmur. Or he could like her. No, he dismissed the thought. If he was honest he had had crushes on a few girls, one so strong he was sure it was love, and they weren't like this. When he was with Starfire nothing else mattered. Not even evil. Maybe this was love. He shook his head slightly. It couldn't be… could it? Thinking hard he rolled over, sat up and left the room.

"Hey Robin," Beastboy called. He jumped off the couch and turned into a small, green dog. Running up, he licked Robins knees before grimacing and turning back into himself. "Dude, wash the uniform." He wiped a long green hand over his tongue.

"Have you seen Starfire?" Robin asked, not paying attention to him.

"No." Beastboy immediately became sly. "Why, you going to ask her out?"

"No," Robin replied, but he felt his cheeks flush. "Shut up Beastboy, why don't you go hang out with Raven." Beastboy and Raven had been dating for the last month. Beastboy slumped back into his chair.

"She's meditating," he said gloomily. Robin tried hard not to laugh. Last time Beastboy had interrupted Raven when she was meditating he had ended up in hospital with a beautiful stone vase stuck on his head.

"Poor bubby," Robin said absently, patting Beastboy's head. Beastboy pouted and slunk further into the chair. "Do have any idea where she is?"

"In her room," Beastboy replied. "Meditating."

"Not Raven you doofus," Robin said, now hitting him over the head. "Starfire."

"She might be in her room too." Beastboy shrugged. "What do I look like, a map?"

"Yeah," Robin said and left Beastboy to fume.

* * *

Starfire lay on her bed, reading a book called Desperation by a man called Stephen King. It was very interesting but she didn't understand some of the things. Some animals like the 'coyote' and 'cougar'. And the concept of 'God' and 'Tak'. She would ask Robin later. She frowned and read the last sentence, 'David put his head back against the seat, closed his eyes, and began to pray.' She put the book down and lay there for a moment, thinking hard. She had borrowed it from Robin a week ago and had read it through, knowing that whenever she came across something she didn't understand Robin would explain it to her. She had scribbled down everything she hadn't understood and it took one A4 page in bullet points. A small disk flew through the window and landed on a large pile of books in one corner. She tilted her head and stood up. The disk flashed in the sunlight when she picked it up and she turned it over. Nothing. She shrugged and walked over to the small TV in her room. It had a thin slot for DVD's and she pushed the disk into this slot. A face she didn't know came on screen. It had short wavy red hair and clear jade green eyes. It was a male. His jaw was square and powerful and his face had the obvious air of a man used to getting what he wanted.

"Starfire," he said, his eyes fixing on hers. "This is a recording so you can't respond to me." He tossed his hair from his face. "My name is Windstorm." He smiled. "We met when we were very young and were very good friends." She frowned. "But then my family moved away. We used to be very… how do I put this?" He scratched his head with one square finger. "Romantic when we were young and our parents decided that if I hadn't moved then one day you and I would have gotten married. So they decided to make an agreement that is not custom here and we are the first in many years to have this happen." She started to shake her head, her hand over her mouth. "What I'm trying to say is… well… you're my fiancé."

"No!" she screamed aloud, staring at the man on screen.

"Unfortunately you're on Earth now," Windstorm said, frowning slightly. She sighed with relief and slumped back onto the bed. "So I'm coming to get you," he said, now smiling radiantly.

"No!" she screamed again.

"According to everyone I've met, you are a staggering beauty and I just can't wait to meet you," he said, smiling. "See you in about a week darling." He blew a kiss and the screen went blank.

* * *

Robin raised his fist to knock on Starfire's door, before hesitating.

"No!" he heard her scream from inside.

"Star?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Star?" he called a bit louder. She still didn't answer. He pressed the button that opened her door and gasped. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, her knees to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs, staring at the screen. "Star?" She jerked and looked around.

"Oh Robin," she said and tried to smile. But her mouth curled back down again and she dropped her head onto her knees. "I'm sorry Robin. But I just got some bad news."

"What?" he said, feeling a flash of concern. "Is it something I can help with?" She shook her head.

"No. I do not think you can help with this Robin." She sighed. "My fiancé is coming to Earth." His heart seemed to explode.

"Your fiancé?" he asked, praying his voice wasn't shaking.

"Yes. His name is Windstorm. I do not know him." She turned her head and her long red hair fell over her shoulder. He pushed it behind her ear and she smiled up at him. Her emerald eyes were brimming with tears.

"Then how is he your fiancé?" he asked, very confused.

"Our parents made an arranged marriage. I do not know why they did, but I do not want to marry him. He is a stranger to me."

"You're too young for marriage anyway aren't you?"

"No. I am sixteen. That is the legal marriage age for my planet." He stroked her long silky hair.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and she looked up.

"Why? You did nothing wrong. It is my parents who have done wrong." He smiled a smile of bitterness that felt out of place on his face.

"I'm sorry anyway," he said. "When will he get here?"

"In a week. Robin, you must help me. I cannot marry this stranger." She clasped her hands around his and he felt himself smile at the way her fingers fit around his. "You and I need to get out of it."

"How?" he asked. Her hands tightened around his and she bit her lower lip.

"I am not sure," she said. "You can think of something, can't you?"

He lowered his head. "I'm not sure I can."

* * *

Her mind struggled with this new concept. Robin had always been able to help her. Always. And now he couldn't help her with the biggest problem she had ever faced.

"I'll try to," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Please do. I do not want to marry him," she repeated. "Robin, you are my best friend. If anyone can help me, it will be you." She smiled at him and felt a fluttering in her stomach when he smiled back.

"Star," he said. She stared up into the slits of his mask. They were designed not to show emotion, but when Robin put it on what he felt was clearly shown in the shape of them. Now they showed sadness and compassion. "I'm going to help you. No matter what." She smiled.

"Thank you Robin." The tears in her eyes spilled over onto her cheek. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She slid her arms around her waist and started to sob into his chest. He stroked her hair gently and she smiled through the tears. "Thank you so much," she whispered. She let go of his waist and wiped the tears from her cheek. He let her go and smiled.

"It's alright Star. If you don't want to marry this guy, you're not going to." She was reassured by his confidence.

"Do you have a fiancé?" She asked it without thinking and was quite concerned when he flushed a strange shade of red.

"No Star, they don't do arranged marriages in America," he said, trying to hide the redness.

"Oh," she said. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek softly, loving the suppleness of his skin. "Why are you red?" The red on his face increased and she stared.

"It's called blushing. People do it when they're embarrassed." She felt a sudden horror.

"Have I embarrassed you?" she asked, her hand fiddling with her collar.

"Just a little," he replied, the red fading to a dark pink.

"I am sorry."

"It's alright. You have to learn and I'd rather you learn it from me then Beastboy." His voice was strangely disbelieving when he said Beastboy's name.

"Why?" she asked.

"Beastboy barely knows anything," Robin said, a grin splitting his face in two. She laughed.


	2. An Idea

Marital Issues

By Satu

REVIEWS! YAY!

**Aliasa** – Thanks for reviewing within 4 hours of me putting it up… That is so awesome. hugs Aliasa

**x.StArFiRe.x **– Thanks for reviewing. We must think alike, because I already wrote this chapter when you gave me your review and… well… just guess. hugs x.StArFiRe.x

**Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames** – Thanks for not flaming me. hugs Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames

**strodgfrgf** – You will… You will… Mwahaha hugs strodgfrfg

AN. It's about an hour after the last one. I'm sorry if I got the Simpsons dialogue wrong but I haven't seen that episode in a while.

Chapter 2

Robin flopped on the couch. Beastboy, who had been staring at the television, started and looked at him.

"I take it she said no?" he said, his lips twisting in a smile.

"Shut up Beastboy," Robin said carelessly. "What are you watching?"

"The Simpsons," Beastboy replied promptly. "It's a cool episode." Robin stared at the yellow figure of Homer Simpson walk into the Kwik-E-Mart.

"What's happened so far?"

"Ok, Apu has found out that the women love him. That's basically it." They both watched as Homer carried his items to the counter and talked to Apu. Apu opened a letter and a flattened lotus flower fell out. Cue flashback. Afterwards Apu talked to Homer about his new predicament.

"Why don't you say you're already married?" the fat man asked. Robin stared at him for a moment, then jumped to his feet.

"That's it!" Robin yelled.

"That's what?" Beastboy said, still watching the two cartoon men talk.

"That's how to solve Starfire's problem."

"Star has a problem?" Beastboy said. "I thought you had the problem."

"Shut up Beastboy," Robin said. He put a hand on his forehead and started to form an idea. "Hey Beastboy."

"Yeah?"

"Can you pretend to be married to Starfire?"

"No way man! I mean, she's hot and everything but Raven's my girl. She'd kill me. Why don't you do it?" Robin ignored this last question.

"Where's Cyborg?"

"In his workshop. And why don't you do it?" Beastboy repeated, a little louder. Robin ignored him and rushed to Cyborg's workshop. There was a loud whirring coming from behind the door and he didn't even bother knocking. The door sprang open and he walked into the dark room. The large hulking figure of Cyborg was hunched over a table, sparks flying from behind him.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled. The metal man didn't respond. "Cyborg!" he shouted into the man's ear, hitting him on the shoulder. Cyborg whirled around, a large sharp finger pointing between Robin's eyes.

"Robin?" Cyborg said, his eyes widening. "What are you doing here?" He shut the whirring machine off and stared at the young leader.

"Cyborg, can you pretend to be married to Starfire?" Robin said. Cyborg laughed, before realising that Robin was serious.

"No," he said bluntly, turning back to his work.

"Come on Cyborg, you like her don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to marry her, real or pretend. You do it." And with that he pushed to Boy Wonder from the room and shut the door.

Starfire lay on her bed, curled in a ball. Robin had tried to comfort her for an hour, but with no possible way out of the marriage she was inconsolable. He had left with the promise that he would try to think it over. Since then she had lain here, waiting for him to get an idea and come back. Her long red hair covered her face and the only thing she could see was the red fire of the sun shining through it except for one little crack that faced the door. She lay still for about 10 minutes after that before hearing a skidding outside. The door slid open and Robin stood there, his face red, his chest heaving up and down. She sat up.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Star," he panted, walking through the door. He sat on the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes friend Robin." She looked into his mask.

"I have an idea." Her heart jumped and she smiled.

"Great!" she said, her mind whirring.

"You have to pretend to be married to someone though."

"Who?" she asked. He looked down at his lap and she stared at the top of his head for moment.

"You're going to be fake married to… me." She smiled suddenly.

"Good," she said. "I'm glad it's you." He looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said. "I have said this before, but you are my best friend and I could not imagine someone better than you." He smiled.

"Thanks Star."

"I have not done anything," she said.

"Yes you have," he said softly. He hesitated, then darted forward and planted his lips onto her cheek.

Her skin was soft and smelled lightly like flowers. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, looking for a response. They were dazed, but happy.

"What was that?" she asked, her eyes starting to focus.

"That was a kiss," he said.

"I thought you didn't like kisses." He smiled.

"Kisses can be ok," he said softly. She stroked his cheek again.

"You're red," she said.

"Yeah."

"Was that a real kiss?"

"No Star, real kisses are between two people who love each other very much. They happen here." He put one finger to his lips. "They are a beautiful thing to do when both people involved are happy about it." She nodded.

"So if I kissed your cheek it would be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." She smiled and placed her lips on his cheek. They sent a wave of electricity from the place they met his skin. They were warm and soft. She broke away and looked at him.

"That was good?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Kisses are only between lovers, yes?"

"No Star, anyone can kiss on the cheeks, in Europe it's a greeting between strangers. Parents sometimes kiss their children on the lips." Star shook her head and put it in her hands.

"This is so confusing," she murmured.

"I know Star. But you can tell the difference between them really easily." She looked up at him. "When parents kiss their children their mouth is closed, when lovers kiss their mouth is open. Understand?"

"No," she replied.

"Lovers use tongues," he said, blushing.

"Oh." She fell silent.

"We have to pretend we're married from now on. That means hugging, kissing and… we have to share a room."

She tilted her head.

"Ok," she said. "Will we use my room, or yours?" Robin sighed and looked down.

"It doesn't really matter." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Can we use mine?" she said. "Because they shot the disk to my room and they might be suspicious if I suddenly change rooms." He nodded.

"That's good Star," he said and she smiled.

"Friend Robin."

"Yeah?"

"We have to kiss don't we?"

"Yeah."

"Do we have to kiss with open mouths?" He flushed a deep scarlet.

"I don't think so," he said. She felt a twinge of regret then nodded.

"Alright," she said. "When will you move in?"

"I will put my stuff in here over the next week so when your fiancé gets here I can just move in." She flinched at the mention of Windstorm.

"Thankyou again Robin." He smiled at her. She smiled back, her stomach fluttering.

"No problem Star." He kissed her cheek again before leaving the room. She lifted her hand to the tingling spot on her cheek and smiled. She got up, left the room and walked to Raven's room.

"Raven?" She knocked softly. "Friend Raven?" There was a sigh and the door slid open. The purple haired empath stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip, the other hanging loosely at her side.

"What do you want Starfire?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you?"

Raven sighed again. "Alright."

"Can I come in?" Star asked, when Raven made no move to invite her in.

"No," Raven said shortly. "What do you want?" She leaned against the door, her arms crossing.

"I want to talk to you about Robin," Starfire said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Starfire, we all know that you like him and he likes you, what do else do we have to talk about?"

"He kissed me."

"On the lips?"

"No. Only lovers and offspring kiss on the lips."

"But you guys are almost lovers," Raven said carelessly. Starfire looked down, smiling.

"I wish that we were."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Raven said.

"I do not know," Starfire said.

"That was a rhetorical question Star, you don't have to answer."

"Oh. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"Ok." There was an awkward silence. "I will go now."

"Please do." Raven stepped back into her room and the door slid closed.


	3. The Arrival

Marital Issues

By Satu

YAY! Reviews!

**mrmistoffelees **– You bet he is. hugs mrmistoffelees

**x.StArFiRe.x **– Thanks. It's good to know I have loyal readers. . hugs x.StArFiRe.x

**strogfrgf **– I can never have too many hugs. Same as x.StArFiRe.x .O hugs strogfrgf

**im ur sis! x.o **– Thanks Sari… Thanks a lot. hugs im ur sis! x.o

**Princess of stars** – You won't have to. I update at least once a week. hugs Princess of stars

**thefanwithashortattentionspan **– Thanks . I appreciate it… I love your name, very original… hugs thefanwithashortattentionspan

AN. A week after the last one

Chapter 3

Robin looked over at Starfire. She had helped him move all his clothes and belongings to her room. Her long red hair glinted in the afternoon sun.

"Star?" She turned to him. "Are you alright with this?"

"Yes friend Robin, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." He looked down at his gloved hands. "I thought that you might feel a bit bad about being 'married' to me." His hands rose and rabbit eared the word 'married'.

"Not at all," she said. "Should I?"

"No." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. They had kissed a lot in the past week and he was rejoicing every time they did.

"He will be here soon," she said softly. "I wish not to meet him."

"I understand." He slipped a hand into his pocket. "Um… Star?"

"Yes friend Robin?"

"We need this to be almost genuine right?"

"Yes." She looked at him, her large green eyes puzzled.

"Well…" He pulled out the small green velvet box. Her eyebrows raised and she reached a hand out. "I got you a ring." She took it and opened it. Her breath caught. He could see the thin band of gold glinting in the light.

"Friend Robin. It is beautiful." She took it out and held it up to the light. Her fingertips barely grasped the smooth surface.

"It was my mothers," Robin said softly, watching Star examine the ring closely. He pulled out a thicker band. "And this was Dads." He slipped it onto his left ring finger and took the ring from her. Taking her hand gently, he slid the ring on. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you Robin," she said, her green eyes not meeting his. He stared at her.

"That's ok." He took her hand in his and paused. She looked up, her eyes searching his. He hesitated for another moment, before zooming in and brushing her lips with his. She tasted like oranges. He broke away. Her eyes were half-closed and her lips slightly puckered.

* * *

Her eyes slid open, puzzlement shining through. Her insides had jumped when he had kissed her.

"Friend Robin?" Her voice was a husky rasp.

"Yes Star?" he asked, his voice just as raspy.

"Does this mean…" She trailed off. He nodded, motioning for her to continue. "That we are…" She couldn't say it. When she tried, her throat closed up.

"We are pretending to be married." The bubble of hope growing in her chest burst. It was all an act.

"Right," she said softly. "He will be here soon, won't he?" He nodded slowly. "Will he demand to see me?"

"Definitely. But Raven will tell him that you're busy getting ready." Starfire nodded. "You will then come down, wearing your normal costume and greet him. Not with a kiss." His voice grew heated. She stared as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You'll greet him with a handshake, say it's the custom here or something, then I'll come in." She nodded again. Her stomach and intestines seemed to have tangled and filled with large winged insects.

"I think I am ready," she said in a shaky voice. He kissed her lips again gently before a large bell rang in the house.

"He's here," Robin said, standing up. Star stood up beside him and nearly fell back down. Her knees were collapsing.

"She's busy. What do you want?" Raven's voice drifted up to them.

"I want to see her. My darling fiancé." A louder, deeper and more confidant voice replied. "Get out of my way you stupid child." Starfire gasped. Raven didn't like anyone, not even Beastboy, calling her a child.

"She's busy," Raven repeated. "But come in." Starfire froze. She didn't want to come face to face with this brusque man. Robin nodded and pushed her to the door. She took a deep breath, then walked down to the stairs. When she entered the tall red-headed man who was towering over Raven turned.

"Starfire!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. "Darling."

"You must be Windstorm," she said, trying to control the urge to retch.

"Yes." He pulled her into his arms and ran a large square hand over her hair and bent his head to hers. She twisted her neck at the last second so his lips connected with the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and entered the room. Raven was standing to one side, her lips twisted in line of disgust. There was a large man in the middle of the room, his arms around Starfire. He had wavy red hair, much like Starfires, and deep jade eyes. His pink lips were fastened over Starfires. Robin felt a rush of rage, so intense his eyes watered. His fists clenched, his fingers leaving deep grooves in his hand. As he watched, Windstorms jaw shifted, and he could tell that his tongue was sliding over Starfires lips. Windstorm broke away, staring down at Starfire with no love, only lust.

"My darling," he said, in a deep voice that vibrated deep in Robins lungs. Starfire squirmed in his grip and Robin growled deep in his throat. Windstorm and Starfire turned at the sound. Windstorms face fell into a deep frown, but Stars lit up like fire.

"Friend Robin," she called. She squirmed out of the big mans grip and ran to Robin, her arms outstretched. He didn't move as she flung her arms around him and continued to stare at Windstorm over her shoulder. "Friend Robin, this is Windstorm. Windstorm, this is Robin." She stood to one side and introduced the two men, ignoring the staring match that was taking place.

"Really," Windstorm said dismissively. "Is he your servant?"

"No he's –" Star started but Robin cut her off.

"I'm her husband." Star nodded enthusiastically and Windstorms face fell even further.

"But you are engaged to me," he whined, ignoring Robin and speaking directly to Starfire.

"No I am not," she said. "I am married to Robin. We share a room and kiss on the lips and everything." Windstorm grabbed her shoulders.

"You do not understand," he said, shaking her thin frame. "You are engaged to me. We will be wed and you will father my children."

"No!" she screamed. "I am married to Robin!" She pulled away from the large hands and huddled to Robin's side. He put an arm around her shoulders, feeling a spark of triumph and pride.

* * *

"You'd better leave Windstorm," Robin said in a voice that was far braver then he was. "She's not interested." Windstorm remained hunched over for a moment, then straightened up to his full height.

"I will not leave," he said. "I will stay until Starfire comes to her senses and agrees to the wedding." He tossed his hair back. Robins fists were curling again. Starfire placed both her hands over his. Leaning closer so her breath ticked the cup of his ear, she started to whisper.

"Let him stay, for just a while," she whispered. "He will leave after a few weeks and then we can stop." Robin didn't want to let him stay. He wanted to throw this hulking man into jail. But Starfire sounded sure, so he would go with it.

"Fine," he said aloud. "We've got a spare room upstairs. I think it suits you." The room in question was, in fact, Robin's room. All his belongs were now in Starfires room so the room was quite empty. "I assume that you have luggage?"

"No. I was certain that Starfire would agree and we would be off to Tamaran. To be wed." He emphasised this last sentence so that Robin was sure to get the point.

"That's bad luck," Robin snapped. "Raven can show you to your room." The empath was standing in the doorway, watching this scene with amusement on her face. When Robin said that last sentence, she shook her head briskly and flew to her room.

"I'm sure Starfire could show me," Windstorm said, tilting his head at Star. She nodded.

"I would be glad to. It is as most hosts would do." She hovered up to his head height and left Robin to clench his fists.

* * *

Starfire hovered next to Windstorm. He kept shooting glances at her, but they were too swift for her to see what he was thinking.

"Your room is this way," she said, rising up the stairs. He followed, his hand hot on her arm. They reached the door and she opened it, pressing the button on the side. She flew to the side, indicating for him to enter.

"Can you sit with me, just for a moment?" he asked, nothing hidden under his words. She thought about it for a moment. Robin wouldn't like it, but what harm could it do?

"Alright," she said and they sat on the bed together. He inched closer and she inched away. The door slid closed.

"Starfire," he said softly, caressing her cheek. She flinched under his hand. "You cannot deny it. We are meant to be together. I know you love me. You cannot love this Robin. He does not love you." She flinched again.

"We are married Windstorm. Nothing you say will change that. I do not love you, I love Robin," she felt a slight shock at saying it aloud, "and he loves me." Windstorm frowned.

"I love you Starfire," he said. Leaning closer, he fastened his lips to her cheek.

"But I do not love you," she retorted, pushing at his chest. It didn't have any affect and he leaned closer still, his lips sliding over her skin. His arms wrapped around her waist and drew her closer. His eyes were shut. She frowned and an emerald beam of light shot from her eyes. He didn't even flinch and held her tighter. She felt the first flash of panic. "Get off," she mumbled, her lips muffled by his. He didn't budge. She frowned deeper and punched him in the stomach. He didn't move, but a rush of wind blew past her face. She punched him again and he pulled away, hurt in his eyes.

"I love you Starfire," he said again. She wiped a hand over her lips and frowned at him.

"I do not love you," she said. Getting up, she flew to her room. By the time she got there, hot tears were stinging her eyes. She landed and slumped against the wall, starting to sob. The door sprang open.

"Star?" Robin was standing in the door, his mask wide and his arms outstretched. She stumbled towards him and his arms closed around her. They were warm and comforting, unlike Windstorms arms which had felt hot and sticky around her. Her eyes closed against the stream of tears, but they slipped between her closed lids. Robin guided her inside, shutting the door and sitting on the bed. She sat next to him, her face in his chest. "What happened?"

"He kissed me," she sobbed. His muscled tightened and he gripped her tighter.

"Don't worry Star," he said, in a gentle voice. "I won't let him touch you again." He sounded so certain that Starfires sobbing lessoned. He held her in his arms until she had stopped crying completely.

"Oh friend Robin, I have wet your shirt," she said, slightly unnecessarily.

"It's alright Star," he said, stroking her long hair. "It's just a shirt." She sniffed and wiped her nose.

"Thank you Robin," she said. "He is so terrible. I will be glad when he is gone."

"So will I. I think everyone will." He paused. "I wonder how he'll get on with Beastboy." Starfire gave a hiccupy little laugh.


	4. The Plot Thickens

Marital Issues

By Satu

YAY! Reviews!

**Princess of stars** – Thanks, I appreciate that. hugs Princess of Stars

**mrmistoffelees** – Lol. I wish he would, but he doesn't… Funny if he did though. hugs mrmistoffelees

**Sailor Attitude** – Thanks! . hugs Sailor Attitude

**strodgfrgf** – Aww…. You think your mum rocks… That's so sweet… hugs strodgfrgf

**Star Wars** – They might you know, actually get married. It would be a good plotline strokes chin Hey, I loved writing the ring and kissing parts . hugs Star Wars

**mysteriouscharm **– Thanks! I will update when I update (I know I'm being evil… Mwa ha ha :) ) hugs mysteriouscharm

AN. The next morning

Chapter Four

Robin lay in the bed, his eyes still closed. The quilt draped over his body was warm and smelt strangely like oranges. He accepted and dismissed this fact without really processing it, his mind still being half asleep. He rolled over and his arm wrapped around a warm waist that was rising up and down slowly, his hand caressing the spine. He lay there for another moment before realising this fact. He squeezed slightly and there was a soft moan.

"Star?" he asked softly. Oh god. What did he do last night? The person next to him shifted slightly and strand of hair fell across his face. Opening his eyes, he could see the red strands brushing his cheek. "Are you awake?" She moaned again, but didn't reply. A hand pressed against his chest for a moment in an effort to make him leave her alone, then flopped back on the bed. She clearly wasn't a morning person. "Star?" he said again, a little louder. He could now see her closed eyes behind her veil of hair and her slightly parted lips. Without thinking, he leant forward and kissed them. They opened wider under his lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She responded passionately and it was a moment before he realised what he was doing. He broke away and she opened her clear emerald eyes.

"Friend Robin. Was that-" She trailed off. The taste of oranges still lingered on his lips. He resisted the urge to lick them, and the even stronger urge to kiss her again. He let go of her waist and jumped from the bed. She lay there for a second then sat up, her hands in her lap and her gaze turned to him. Her eyes were full of wonder. "Was that a real kiss?" she asked, now touching her lips slightly.

"Yes Star," he said, praying that his voice wasn't too husky. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." She lowered her hand and stared at him. He blushed. "Um… I've got to go." He threw on his costume and raced from the room. He sprinted down the hall and screeched into the living room. Beastboy was sprawled on the couch, reading a comic book.

"Hey Robin," he said, putting the magazine down and smiling at the boy wonder. "What's up?"

"I kissed her," Robin said shortly, slumping onto the couch next to Beastboy. "What was I thinking?" He buried his head in his hands and started to shake his head.

"Whoa. Dude. Chill out," Beastboy said. He rubbed Robins back gently. "Why are you panicking? Maybe she liked it."

"Maybe she didn't," Robin groaned. Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Dude. You sound like a chick. It's disturbing." Robin shook his head again.

"I can't help it," he moaned. "She looked so shocked."

"Well." The green changling paused. "How did you kiss her?"

"How do you think?" Robin replied gloomily. Beastboys jaw dropped.

"You mean…" Robin nodded. "Dude," Beastboy cried, ecstatic. "It's about time." Robin looked up. Beastboys face was split by a huge grin. "I'm happy for you." He slapped Robin on the back and, if possible, grinned wider.

"What?" Robin said.

"And you call me a doofus." Beastboy stopped grinning to roll his eyes. "You and Starfire are obviously made for each other. Why did you kiss her anyway?"

"I don't know." Robin tilted his face up to the ceiling. "I just woke up and she was there, sleeping. She looked so beautiful. I just had to. I don't know why." Beastboy was nodding.

"I understand," he said softly.

"How can you?" Robin replied, sharply. Beastboy flinched.

"I'm in love too you know." He stared up at the ceiling, clearly thinking of Raven.

"Oh…" Robin said. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the daydreaming Beastboy. He considered whacking him over the head, then decided not to. Leave the changeling to dream.

* * *

Starfire stared at the spot where Robin had stood. She had sat like this for at least 10 minutes and was just started to wake up fully. He had kissed her. She ran her tongue lightly over her lips. They felt puffy, but not terribly so. They still tasted like Robin. She flopped back down on the pillow. Her waist still tingled from where he had held her and her body felt weak as a kitten._ He kissed me_. That thought ran though her head again and again, like a broken record player. _He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me._ She sat up again, got out of the bed and put on her costume, her mind on autopilot. She opened the door and walked down the hall. Her feet carried her to Ravens room. She lifted a fist and knocked. The door slid open and a very sleepy, very grumpy looking Raven opened the door. Her face cleared when she saw Starfires face. She grabbed Star's shoulders and pulled her into the room. It was neat and the bed already made.

"What's up?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"He kissed me."

"You've told me this already," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "I don't care."

"No, you do not understand. He kissed me." Starfire brushed her lips gently.

"Saying the same thing again won't make me understand." Raven shook her head.

"He kissed me, the way lovers kiss."

"And…" Raven gestured from her to continue.

"He ran off." Star buried her face in her hands.

"He ran off," Raven repeated, looking shocked. "Why?"

"I do not know. He said only 'I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing', and ran off."

"That's not like Robin," Raven said.

"I am not sure. He has left m-us many times before." Raven sighed and rubbed Starfires shoulder gently.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he loves you."

"How?"

"I just do. We've all seen the way he looks at you." Starfire looked up and Raven saw tears glistening in her emerald eyes.

"I cannot be sure. It felt good when he kissed me but it hurt when he ran." Her hand pressed itself to her chest, right above her heart.

"Just go find him. He's sure to say he loves you." Raven pushed Starfire to the door. "Go," she urged. "Go now."

* * *

Robin lifted his head from his hands. He had to find her. He had to apologise. He stood up. Beastboy was still dreaming, his mouth turned up in a wistful smile and his pupils in the shape of hearts.

"Good boy," Robin said quietly, patting Beastboys head. He responded by nodded slightly, then staring at the ceiling again. Robin walked to the door, listening for footsteps. Hearing light footsteps outside he straightened and opened the door. Windstorm stood there, his face twisted with tiredness and anger.

"Oh it is you," he spat, staring down at Robin. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Windstorm scoffed.

"You shouldnot. Starfire is not happy with you. She told me herself, last night." He lowered his face to Robins, searching for a response. Robin felt his lips harden in a straight line.

"Did she really?" he replied. His voice quivered with pent-up rage. "Was this before or after you forced yourself on her?"

"I never did," Windstorm replied, straightening up. "She told me how happy she was that I was here and how horribly you treat her. Then she kissed me." Robin frowned. This large stupid man didn't realise how close he had come to the truth.He stared up at Windstorm.

"You're right," he said simply. "I have treated her badly. But I'm going to find her and apologise. I love her so much." A tear welled in his eye and he blinked it away. Windstorm froze, his smug smile fading.

"You cannot," he said angrily, picking Robin up by his collar. "You cannot love her. She is mine."

"Wrong buddy," Robin said, completely unfazed. "It's my ring on her finger."

"The ring can be removed," Windstorm hissed through gritted teeth. "She will love me. I swear it."

"Well you're going to be waiting for a long time," the boy wonder replied. "Because I love her and I hope that she loves me." Windstorm frowned and drew his arm back, his fingers curling into a fist. There was a choked gasp from the doorway. Both of their heads turned. Starfire stood there, one leg slightly bent, one hand held up to her open mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her voice trembled with shock. Robin lifted his hand, reaching for her, but Windstorm shook him.

"My darling," he said. "I have discovered something that will interest you." Her eyebrows raised and she stepped forward. "This cretin," he shook Robin slightly, "has, what is the word, been seeing that person called Raven." Starfires emerald eyes widened.

"He has been unfaithful?" she asked, staring at Robin now. Her eyes were full of puzzlement and a far more alarming feeling, hurt. He started to speak, to say that it was a lie the whole thing was a lie, but Windstorm clapped his large hand over his mouth. The resulting sound was a garbled sound that sounded more like a yes then a no. Stars eyes widened again and filled with tears. "Were you friend Robin? Were you unfaithful with Raven?" He tried to shake his head but Windstorms hand changed the movement to a nod. The tears spilled onto her cheeks. Robin opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the hot meat of Windstorms hand. The hand was removed from his face and Windstorm howled.

"Starfire," Robin gasped, breathing hard. "I would never. I swear on my fathers grave I will never cheat on you." The tears lessened, but continued to roll down her cheeks. "Star." His chest started to heave and he could feel the burning tears in his eyes. "Star," he repeated, trying to control the sobs. "I'm nothing without you." He reached out a hand and she took it in his. Her expression was a mixture of joy and extreme sadness. Windstorm watched this exchange with growing fury in his face. With one movement he had jerked Robin away from Star and held him higher then she could reach. He then placed one hand around her waist and pulled him against her.

"You will come with me to Tamaran," he told her. Robin struggled against the hand holding him, but it was too strong.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped, reaching up to him. He reached down and her fingers brushed his before Windstorm pulled her away.

* * *

Starfire watched as Robin was pushed further away from her. Her heart was still pounding from his words.

"Robin," she cried again, reaching for him in vain. "Robin." Windstorm yanked her away from him again.

"You will come with me to Tamaran," he repeated. "We will be wed. If you do not agree to marry me, you will watch your husband die. Agree and I will let him go." A harsh sob burst from her throat. It was hopeless. If she wanted Robin to live she had to marry this foul man. Her hand reached for Robin again.

"Don't do it Star," Robin said from above her. His voice was oddly calm. "If you marry him, I won't be living anyway."

"I cannot watch you die," she said, shaking her head. Her long red hair whipped around her. She beat at Windstorms chest. "You are a monster," she screamed at him. Her fists bounced off his powerful chest. "I do not believe you are from Tamaran. I do not believe it. You are too evil." She continued to beat at him, her eyes screwed up against the thoughts running through her head. She collapsed against him, sobbing. "I hate you," she cried. This was the final straw. Starfire had never actually hated any thing or one in her entire life. "I hate you," she repeated. Windstorm stood still.

"Star." She looked up. Robin was looking down at her with sad eyes. "Don't." She calmed down.

"But Friend Robin," she started, tears still leaking from her eyes. He shook his head.

"Star." She quieted. "When I'm with you I'm the happiest I have ever been. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too Robin," she said quietly.

"No!" Windstorm shouted. He threw Robin against a wall. He hit it with a sickening thud and slid down, his eyes closed.

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried. She threw herself against the iron band of Windstorms arm and stretched her arms out to the motionless boy. "Please move," she muttered under her breath, praying for it to be an illusion.

"You will marry me," Windstorm screamed at her. She ignored him, stretching for her unconscious love. "You will!" He grabbed her around the waist, her fingers meeting each other on the other side. He shook her, then crushed her mouth to his.


	5. This Is Just Terrible

Marital Issues

By Satu

YAY! Reviews!

**x.StArFiRe.x** – I plan too… hugs x.StArFiRe.x

**mrmistoffelees** – Really? I haven't seen that… Do you think I should? Anyway… I don't think he's a very nice person at all… Oh well… hugs mrmistoffelees

**Princess of stars** – Thanks . You won't have to wait long… hugs Princess of stars

**hahaha mingchi** – Of course there is. Do you think I would just leave you hanging? I'm not that evil… or am I? shifty eyes hugs hahaha mingchi

**RupertLover09** – Me likey good reviews… Thanks . I'm assuming that 'Rupert' is Rupert Grint. If so, I think he's cute, but he's not how I pictured Ron… hugs RupertLover09

**Green-Husky** – Will do… Will do… Sorry, I'm a bit weird… hugs Green-Husky

**mustardlover** – I will… Soon… Mwa ha ha… hugs mustardlover

**discoKrazy **– Wow. I love it when people say my creations are perfect. Thank you… I think I might update every five days instead. hugs discoKrazy

**samanthe2121** – Thanks . I'm so glad you like it… hugs samanthe2121

I love you all… Thanks for giving me reviews… I have a mind numbing **_26_** reviews! Spread the word, I want to break 100! YAY! SO MANY FRIENDS! (ps. if you review me then you are immediately counted as a friend. And if you don't want to be my friend then TOUGH! Ha ha ha) And everyone keeps telling me to update… Please be patient people… I need time.

AN. Oh my god. I just realised I never said that Teen Titans isn't mine… Well, it's not. If it was, Terra would NEVER HAVE EXISTED! (no offence to all Terra supporters out there, I just dislike her) Beastboy and Raven would be dating, Starfire and Robin would be in love from afar, at the end of the last season or in the movie (there would be one) they would proclaim their love… You get the idea… Windstorm is my character and if you haven't noticed, he's a bit of an arse. The sections in this one are really short… Sorry…

AN. A few hours later. And nobody flame me for the stuff above, that's just my opinion and this is my fic so I can say stuff like that… .O

Chapter 5

Robin's first sensation was that of a dull throbbing in his head. He groaned and put his hand on his forehead. Keeping his eyes shut tight, he sat up slowly. He felt a soft mattress underneath him and a thin sheet draped over his legs.

"Star," he murmured and his memories rushed back. "Star!" he said again, louder this time. He opened his eyes and looked down at the white sheet pooled in his lap.

"Dude." Robin swivelled his head. Beastboy was standing there, his eyes wide. "Are you ok?"

"Where's Star?" Robin asked. Beastboy shrugged and Robin's stomach clenched.

"We don't know. We heard the racket, but someone had closed the door from the inside. Rae finally managed to open it, but all we found was you. You were really badly hurt dude."

"I don't care. We've got to find Star. I need to find her." His voice cracked. His vision doubled then tripled and he cursed under his breath. He blinked then ran his arm over his eyes.

"Chill out," Beastboy said. He patted Robin lightly on the head, then hesitated.

"You know something," Robin cried, grabbing Beastboy by the shirt and shaking him.

"Well, technically, Cyborg does," Beastboy replied, pulling Robin off. "He planted chips in all of us while we were sleeping."

"What!" Robin yelled. He ran his hands over his arms.

"They were tracking devices. It was a safety precaution, so says Cyborg." Beastboy shot a glance at the corner of the room. Robin followed it. Cyborg was standing there, tied up quite tightly with a lampshade on his head. Robin raised one eyebrow. Seeing this, Beastboy said, "One of Ravens ideas. We're not letting him out until we find Starfire. Unless, of course, we need him." He seemed to be quoting from a book, A.K.A Raven. "Don't worry man," he said in his normal voice, "we'll find her. We're sure to."

"Where is she?" Robin cried. He moved to grab Beastboy again, but the green boy pulled away.

"You're not going to like this," he warned Robin.

"I don't care!" Robin screamed. "Tell me!" Flecks of spittle flew from his lips.

"Alright," Beastboy said reluctantly. He paused. "You're really not going to like it."

"JUST TELL ME!" Robin yelled. Beastboy took a step back, sighed and stepped forward again.

"Ok, ok. She's on the way to Tamaran."

* * *

Starfire sat in the hard chair, her eyes closed and her fists clenched. Beside her, Windstorm hummed a little.

"I have organised our wedding dear," he said. "You will love it. It is going to be beautiful."

"Robin will find me," she replied, her voice calm but her face angry. "He will find me and make you pay."

"I am sure he will darling," he said. "But by that time we will be legally wed. So he will not be able to do anything."

"I will never marry you," she said angrily. Her eyes opened and glowed bright green in the dark room. "Not even if you threaten me with death."

"I would never do that," he said. She stared at him. "Alright," he relented after a moment. "I might. But it would be for love."

"I'm so sure," Starfire said, using a term she had heard Raven use against Beastboy.

"It would be dear. I love you. I long for us to be married."

"I am already married to Robin," Starfire responded angrily, holding up her left ring finger as evidence. The gold band glinted in the small amount of light.

"I do not care," he said, slapping her hand down without looking. "You are promised to me and we will be wed."

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked, rubbing her hand. "I will not marry you, I will not kiss you, I will not have your babies. I will never love you!"

His head remained turned to the window but his hand rose and slapped her across the face. She was thrown across the room and crashed into a button covered wall.

"Do not say that again," he murmured. She sat up, shook her head and slumped back against the wall, her vision going black.

* * *

Robin sat impatiently in the T-Sub, waiting for Cyborg to give the ok.

"Hurry up!" he yelled down to the frantically working man.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Cyborg replied, rushing around in a frenzy, tightening bolts and throwing levers.

"Well go faster. Switch your battery to overload or something." In the next window, Beastboy snorted. Robin swung around to him, his head swelling with rage. Beastboy quailed under the furious gaze.

"Dude, chill out. It was funny, that's all," Beastboy spluttered, flushing a deep red. Raven was smiling a rare smile of humour and Beastboy, catching it, beamed a new. Robin turned away from the smiling couple and stared up into the sky. A cloud drifted past his field of vision. He snapped back to himself at the sound of Cyborg clipping himself into his chair.

"All systems are operational, we're ready to go."

"Thank God," Robin muttered under his breath and the ship started up. Within moments they were circling the earth. The blue and green ball rotated beneath them and Robin tapped his fingers impatiently on the control panel.

"It's so beautiful," Beastboy said, his eyes wide and his hands clasped beneath his chin.

"Lets get going," Robin said.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" Robin screamed at her, his voice raising and his hands clenching around the control. "We've got to find Starfire. The titans aren't the same without her."

"He's got a point," Cyborg said from his pod. "But we don't have to hurry. We know where Tamaran is and we know the route he's taking." Robin shook his head. They would never understand. They didn't see Starfire reaching for them behind their closed eyes. They didn't hear her words echoing in their heads. Those words drifted across his mind again, _I love you too Robin_.

"Lets just go," he muttered. All four of them pressed on the controls and the ship soared out of the orbit and into the dark emptiness of space. Robin leaned forward in his chair slightly and whispered to the faint glimmering of stars in the black, "I'm coming Star, I'm coming."

* * *

Starfire groaned deep in her in throat. Her head throbbed with a dull sound that vibrated around her brain.

"Where am I?" she moaned, her hand planting itself onto her forehead. "Where is Robin?"

"He is not here," Windstorm replied. Sitting up, Starfire saw that he had not moved since he had knocked her out.

"But he is not far," she said, her mind not quite grasping reality yet.

"He is very far. He is back on earth. He is not going to come Starfire. You are my wife now."

"Oh no she's not," a voice rang across the room. Starfire swung around, not daring to believe it. Robin stood there, his cape billowing around his legs. Behind him Beastboy stood with his legs apart and his hands out, Raven hovering above the floor with her eyes gleaming black and Cyborg standing to Robins left with his hand morphed into a large gun. Windstorm stood up, his mouth open and his face aghast.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I'm getting my wife back," Robin replied calmly. Starfire made an unidentifiable sound of joy.

"She is mine," Windstorm snarled, sounding like a large lion. "See this." He grabbed Starfires hand and brought her to him. She cried with pain and Robin took a step forward. Windstorm pulled Stars ring off her finger, threw it at Robin and kissed Star. She pulled his hair in a vain attempt to stop him. He broke away, shaking his head, and smiled a gloating smile at Robin. Star could see the gold on Robins left hand and another glint of it in his right hand.

"You'll pay for this," Robin said, clenching his fists.

"Don't Robin!" Starfire cried. All people in the room stared at her. "I am not worth it. Leave and you will be safe."

"Yes, go. I will look after her," Windstorm smirked. His arm tightened around her waist and she squirmed.

"You are worth it Star. And I'm not leaving without you," Robin said, looking into her eyes. "Like I said, I'm nothing without you." Cyborg and Beastboy rolled their eyes.

"You will be leaving, nice of you to _drop_ in," Windstorm said. He whirled and pressed a big red button next to a big sign that said, _DO NOT PRESS_. A trapdoor opened in the floor, leading to an escape pod. Unfortunately for Windstorm, this trapdoor was 2 meters to the left of Robin and the rest of the Titans. Robin watched the door close and the hiss as the escape pod launched with one eyebrow raised.

"Dude! That was one of the worst puns I have ever heard," Beastboy cried. "Could you be any lamer?"

"Shut up," Raven told him.

Windstorms arms fell to his sides and his jaw dropped open. Starfire took hold of this freedom to fly to Robin. He put one arm around her waist and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Will you give up now?" he asked in a ringing voice. Windstorm froze, his entire body limp.

"Never!" he cried and leapt for the door.


	6. The Tension Is Killing Me

Marital Issues

By Satu

YAY! Reviews!

**Princess of stars** – YAY Robin! YAY Starfire! YAY Beast Boy! YAY Raven! YAY Cyborg:) hugs Princess of stars

**mustardlover** – I'll update when I update… Mwa ha ha hugs mustardlover

**mrmistoffelees **– Really? I should ask Mum if I can see it… Sounds good. hugs mrmistoffelees

**strodgfrgf** – I agree… He irritates me and I made him… That's pretty sad if you think about it… hugs strodgfrgf

**RupertLover09** – Don't be embarrassed. You're not the only one I can tell you. hugs RupertLover09

**samanthe2121** – Only if I get more reviews;) hugs samanthe2121

**Star Wars Queen** – I'm a romance author, if I get rid of the romance I'm just left with my winning personality… hugs Star Wars Queen

**Sailor Attitude** – I've never had someone tell me my story rocks 'out loud' wipes away tear Thank you… hugs Sailor Attitude

**marci16** – Here you go… Another chappie… hugs marci16

(37… nearly there…)

AN. About seven seconds after the last one. And if I'm completely honest with you guys – and let's face it, why wouldn't I be? – I've been suffering from just a smidge of writers block, but I think only the last section in this one shows it… If you don't want Windstorm to leave – it will be decided next chapter – then review and tell me. If you do, review and tell me. If you don't care, review and tell me. Just review and tell me about anything… My grammar, my spelling (thank God for spell-check) and my plot line. The next chapter may take a little longer because I want to see what people think… So it might be two weeks instead of one. Also, I'm going to change Beastboy to Beast Boy in this chapter, because spell-check accepts it and I'm tired of seeing red lines… This one also includes the longest section I have ever written and BBXRae fluff so if you've been waiting for it… here it is. Enjoy .

Chapter 6

Robin stood staring at Windstorm, his mask screwed up with hate. The thought of what this man put Starfire through was enough to boil his blood. She was standing behind him now, a black spot on her forehead but her hands still glowing a bright green. Windstorm was staring at her.

"Darling," he said in a hurt voice. "I love you. Come back to me."

She laughed. "You put this on my face," she said, putting one glowing finger to her forehead. "And I will never return to you." Robin smiled at her words.

"See," he said mockingly. "She doesn't love you. She loves me, and I love her. We will always be together." Starfire stepped forward and he put one arm around her waist. She kissed him on the cheek, her lips cool on his skin. Windstorm frowned and his eyes glowed a deep shade of orange. Starfire pushed off Robin's hand, giving him a slight shock, and stepped forward to meet him. Robin moved to stopped her, but Beast Boy grabbed him.

"Don't dude," he hissed under his breath into Robin's ear. "She needs to get this out of her system." Robin pulled back.

"Come back with me Starfire. Come back to your family and friends. Come back to your home," Windstorm demanded.

"You do not understand," Starfire said, shaking her head. "This _is_ my family. These people are my friends. And Titans Tower is my home. Tamaran is still my origin, but Earth is my home." She turned back to the Titans. "I love you all. We shall be friends forever, yes?" Windstorm took a step towards her, his now glowing hands held in front of him.

"Starfire, look out!" Robin cried. But a flash of orange light caught her in the small of the back and a look of terrible blankness came over her face. She reeled forward into Robin's arms and he clung to her, feeling and hating the limpness of her body. Hate furled anew in his chest and he dipped Starfire gently to the ground. He smoothed a strand of hair from her forehead and stood up. "Titans, go!' he yelled. The three people behind him sprang into action. Beast Boy morphed into a large tiger, roaring fiercely. Cyborg put one foot forward, making his body face the left and his right arm turning into a giant gun. Raven floated higher, her violet eyes turning black and her voice a low murmur as she repeated her chant over and over.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A chair picked itself up and floated in front of her. Beast Boy leapt forward, Cyborg shot of a few blasts at Windstorm and Raven pushed her hands forward and the chair went flying. Windstorm stunned Beast Boy with a single shot from his eyes and dodged Cyborg's shot, but Ravens chair hit him in the head. He frowned at her for a moment, then shot at her. She put up a shield and flew down to Beast Boy, who had changed back into himself and was lying with his head to one side, the shield staying around her. She stroked his chest briefly and his eyelids fluttered. Windstorm continued to shoot bolts at her, before changing his target to Cyborg.

Robin leapt forward, aiming his heavy metal boots at Windstorms head. He ducked at the last moment, grabbing it and swinging Robin at the wall. He bounced off it, and crouched on the ground, his fingers pressed to his forehead.

Cyborg stepped forward again, shooting more and more. Windstorm ducked around them all, shooting an orange ray at Cyborg's head. It bounced off the metal part of his head and stunned him.

Raven was smiling down at the half awake Beast Boy, ignoring everything around her. Robin still crouched on the ground. Windstorm shot beams at her from his eyes and hands. Her black shield flickered, then died. She didn't even notice the orange beams shooting towards her, didn't notice until the beams had hit her, making her slump over Beast Boy. Their heads collided and they both slumped to the ground.

Robin stood up, his hand falling to his side.

"You're going to pay," he said, his voice trembling with hate. With a cry, he leapt forward, his hands going to his belt and grabbing bird-a-rangs and electromagnetic disks. He dodged the orange bullets and threw his own. They burst against Windstorm and he cried out. The great man fell to the ground, the thud echoing around the room.

* * *

Starfire sat up. There were moans from around her and she felt a moan of her own burst from her mouth. Looking around, she saw she was in a glass bubble, connected to four others. She could see Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. Windstorm was crushed into Beast Boy's bubble, in such a caring way that he was not touching Beast Boy in anyway. Robin was sitting in his bubble, driving the sub back to Earth. 

"Robin?" she asked in a weak voice. She swallowed. He pressed a button on the control panel and turned to her.

"Star." He smiled. "I was worried about you. I was worried about the others too of course." Star looked around again.

"What of Windstorm?" she asked, pointing unnecessarily to the unconscious man.

"We're going to take him back to Earth. I couldn't just leave him. He might have died." Star nodded.

"We will be sending him to jail, yes?"

"No Star." Robin shook his head. "We have to send him back to Tamaran. But with a rejection note from you."

"I must record one on my grendorl," she said absently. (_AN. Made it up, don't mind_) Robin looked slightly confused, then shook his head.

"Yeah… We'll be back on Earth soon. Look." He pointed ahead of him. She looked and gasped. The blue and green orb floating before them was laced with white clouds. It turned slowly, spinning away from them around the great yellow orb. Robin turned back to the control panel and started to fiddle with the controls. Starfire watched as the sub glided closer to the spinning globe. "Star, I need to ask you something."

"Yes Robin?" Star turned her gaze back to him.

"Um… Never mind." He turned back to the control panel, his neck a shade of red. Star stared at the back of his head for a moment, then looked down. Did she do something wrong? The earth drew closer to the sub and soon they were entering the atmosphere. Bright tendrils of fire burned across the bubble and a roar echoed around the sub. Robin pulled the sub into the dock at Titans Tower. They worked together to carry the four unconscious people into the big T. She laid Beast Boy out on the couch and looked around. Raven was lying on the couch next to him and Cyborg was lain out on the table. Windstorm was lying on the carpet with his hands behind his back. Robin walked in with two sandwiches in his hands. He gave one to her and sat down on the bit of sofa visible over Beast Boys head. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down. She took a bite from the sandwich and smiled at the taste of sausage and mustard.

* * *

Robin sat next to Starfire, the warmth from her leg seeming to burn his own. She devoured her sandwich in record time and sat smiling as he ate his. He licked the crumbs from his fingers and turned to her. 

"You wished to ask me something in the sub?" she said, making the statement a question. Her bright green eyes met his and she smiled.

"Um…" He blushed. "It really doesn't matter Star." He didn't get it. He had already told her that he loved her. It shouldn't be so hard to ask her this. But it was. When he tried, his stomach and intestines knotted into great tangles. His saliva dried up and his knees went weak.

"Very well," she said, looking down. "I must go and record the message to Tamaran on my grendorl." She stood up and walked away, her hips swaying slightly. Robin waited until she was gone, then buried his head in his hands for the second time in as many days.

"Why?" he murmured to the floor. "Why can't I just ask her? Why is it so hard?"

"I don't know," the voice was weak, but unmistakable. Robin looked to his left. Beast Boy was looking up at him with a lump on his head and very tired eyes. "But dude, you've gotta ask her soon."

"He's right," Raven croaked from the next couch. "If you don't do it soon, she won't listen when you try to."

"What is this group therapy?" Robin asked.

At the same moment Windstorm spoke from the carpet," You stupid human. Anyone could see that she's going to come back to Tamaran with me."

"Shut up," Cyborg yelled from the table. "I've gotta pounding headache and I swear that if one more person talks…" He trailed off but punched one fist into his huge palm. Everyone in the room quietened but Windstorm was smirking up at Robin. Beast Boy sat up and hobbled over to Raven, holding his head. She smiled weakly at him and he sat down next to her waist. He took her hand and they stared at each other, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" BB asked.

"I've been better." She sat up and pushed her lips to his. They kissed for a moment and Robin looked away, not wanting to interrupt their moment. One lone light-bulb shattered overhead, but it was in far more control then their first kiss, which had not only shattered all the light-bulbs in the tower, but most of the light-bulbs in this side of the city. The Titans had paid for all the damages but they had been really lucky that some little kid hadn't gotten hurt.

"I love you," Beast Boy said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too," she replied and one pearly tear slid down her cheek. Another light-bulb shattered. "Don't ever do that again." He kissed her cheek and picked her up, carrying her to her room.

* * *

Starfire sat in her room, curled up on her bed with her knees under her chin. She heard Beast Boy and Raven walk past, murmuring sweet things to each other. Why couldn't she and Robin be that emotional? She loved him. She loved him with every fibre of her being. And he loved her. He had admitted it. But he still wasn't telling her everything. In all the movies and books she had seen or read, the couples were always painfully honest with each other. And they always loved each other enough to stop anything the other said ruin it. She thought back to 'Angel Creek' and 'Lady of the West' by Linda Howard. Those two books had made her cry at the raw fierceness of their love. And she yearned to share that type of relationship with Robin. 

Shaking her head, she stood up and walked over to her closet. When she opened the door she was greeted by the site of Robin and her own costumes hanging on flimsy coat hangers. She pushed them aside and knelt to the bottom of the closet. There was a small green box. She picked it up and blew a thin layer of dust from the top. She opened it and took it out. It unfolded and soon a dark lens was facing her. She pressed a small black button and sat on her bed. The lens followed her every movement.

"Hello father and mother," she said softly. "I know you will be shocked by the appearance of Windstorm, but I do not wish to marry him. I do not care how romantic we were when we were children. That was a long time ago and…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "I am married to another." She held up her left hand before remembering that Robin still had her ring. She shook her head and lowered her hand. "I am sure you will approve of him. He is very well thought of here. It is Robin, one of the boys I work with." She paused again, wondering if she should say some more. Deciding that, in this case, less was more, she pressed the black button again. A small disk popped out of the grendorl and she took it out. She picked up the disk she had received from Windstorm and put them together. It whizzed out of her hand and to the window. It hovered there and she realised that it wasn't open. She ran to it and pulled the pane of glass open. The disk flew out and she stood there, watching it disappear into the sky.

She sighed and walked over to the closet again. She took out her purple silk pyjamas and put them on. She then lay down on the bed and pulled the quilt over her. And in the few moments before her mind gave in to the clouds of darkness, she thought of Robin.


	7. I Just Don't Believe It

Marital Issues

By Satu

(sorry it's so late…)

YAY! Reviews!

**Princess of stars** – You have actually… But it still makes me feel good to hear it… read it… whatever… And the first step to overcome an addiction is to admit you've got a problem ;) (hugs Princess of stars)

**Star Wars Queen** – You'll see… I love writing romance… It's like I'm making someone else go through what I want to… (sigh) (hugs Star Wars Queen)

**marci16** – YAY:D (waves to adoring fans) Thanks, you rock too. (hugs marci16)

**x.StArFiRe.x** – Well I try to be… (hugs x.StArFiRe.x)

**Samanthe2121** – I hope so. I love opening my inbox and seeing so many emails from (hugs Samanthe2121)

**Sailor Attitude** – Lol. Ok, I won't… (hugs Sailor Attitude)

**Rosakara** – It's not over… I'll say when it's over… (hugs Rosakara)

AN. The next morning… Not many people have voted (cough no one cough), so I'm going to say it was a unanimous vote of 1-0 with WINDSTORM GOING! And the crowd goes wild (cheers from the background) Hehehe… I don't think anyone reads these Authors Notes (shakes head sadly) More BBXRae and RobXStar fluff, YAY! (jumps up and down)

Chapter 7

Robin lay on the couch, his arms crossed and his hands on his shoulders. His legs were bent to such an extreme that his feet brushed his bottom. His mind kept picturing Starfire, even though he didn't want it to. She had looked so hurt. He took one hand off his shoulder and slid it into his pocket _(AN. I'm not sure if he has a pocket but bear with me, alright?)_. It encountered something small and hard. A line from a book flashed through his head, '_What have I got in my pocket?_', and he pulled out a thin band of gold. It matched the one he had on his left hand. He sighed and pulled it off, before putting both rings in his pocket. Then he sat up and stared at his boots.

"What are you doing?" Windstorm said. He hadn't moved from the carpet. Cyborg had long since gone back to his room. Beast Boy had come back about an hour ago and made some tea for Raven.

"I'm taking my ring off," Robin replied.

"Why?" Windstorm gave him a suspicious look. "Are you… what is the word… giving Starfire to me?"

"Never," Robin said. He frowned. "She's too young to get married anyway."

"But…" Windstorm frowned. "You are wed to her, yes?"

"No. But I wish I was." Robin looked up at the ceiling.

"Then why did you put metal on your finger?" Windstorm yelled.

Robin's patience snapped. "Because she didn't want to marry you!" Robin shouted back.

"That's ludicrous," Windstorm scoffed. He twisted on the carpet. "I am highly sought after on Tamaran."

"But not on Earth," Robin pointed out. Windstorm scowled.

"She still likes me better," he muttered under his breath. Robin laughed.

"In your dreams," he said, still laughing. He clutched his sides as Windstorm glared at him.

"What is the cause of your laughter?" came a sweet voice from the door. Both boys turned. Starfire stood in the door, her long legs exposed by her silken pyjama bottoms. Her top ended just below her rib cage and went just past her shoulders. Robin heard Windstorm gasp, but ignored the sound.

"Star," he choked out. She tilted her head, making her long hair fall over her shoulder. Robin sighed and crossed his right leg over his left.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I'm just fine. I was talking to Windstorm." Robin pointed to the bound Tamaranian on the floor.

"You are not wed to this cretin!" Windstorm screamed from the floor. "You can still marry me!"

"How did you know?" Star said, looking dismayed and blushing at the same time. "That was a secret!"

"I'm sorry Star," Robin said. "It just slipped out." He stood up and walked over to her. She looked away, her lips clenching into a white line.

"But I have sent a message to my family saying I am wed to you," Star said. "I cannot send him back, he will tell them."

"We'll send him back," Robin said, his cheeks flushing slightly. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She looked back at him, her green eyes wide with curiosity.

* * *

Her mind roiled with a mixture of anger, sadness and curiosity.

"What do you wish to ask me?" she asked.

"Um…" He flushed a deeper shade of crimson. "I… well, I…" He looked down.

"Yes," she prompted, dipping her head to put her face in his line of sight.

"You know how he took your ring," Robin said softly. She looked down and noticed that his left ring finger was now devoid of the golden band.

"Yes," she said. "Where is your ring?"

"I took it off. But I wanted to ask you something different." She waited for him to go on and when he didn't she nodded slightly.

"Yes."

"I know we're too young to get married, but I love you and I… well… I want to marry you at some point." He kissed one of her cheeks. She smiled. He slipped a hand into his pocket and brought out a small green velvet box. Her eyes widened. "So I was wondering if you would marry me later. I love you so much and this past week has been almost perfect." The box popped open and her mouth dropped open. There was a small ring, nestled in the velvet, with two pink diamonds lying next to each other. She squealed and took the box from his outstretched hand, slid the ring on her finger and stared at it. "Um... Is that a yes?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh friend Robin, I am beyond the words of joy." She jumped at him and he caught her in his arms. Ignoring how close she had come to falling, Star pulled Robin's head forward. Their lips met and she started to use her tongue in the same way she had used it last time they had kissed. His eyes widened, then slid closed as he responded accordingly. (_AN. Not pushing her away and throwing up, kissing her back… you know what I mean ;)_ ) During this passionate encounter, Windstorm had been watching them with his mouth hitting the floor and his eyes bugging out of his head.

"No!" he screamed. "She is mine! Do you hear me? MINE!" He started to writhe on the carpet, his legs flailing and his angry swearing falling on deaf ears. The door slid open and Starfire jumped out of Robins arms. Beast Boy and Raven walked in, his arm around her waist.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, staring bug-eyed at the squirming Windstorm. "Did he have a fit or something?"

"Not exactly," Raven said in a monotone. She was ignoring Windstorm and was staring instead at Robin and Starfire, who were blushing and glancing at each other. "That's a really nice ring Star."

"Dude," Beast Boy said even louder. He leapt forward, grabbed her hand and put it close to his eyes, the pupils nearly brushing the diamonds.

"Have some self-control BB," Raven muttered, pulling her shocked boyfriend back with a tiny smile on her face.

"When did you get this?" BB asked, his hand still clamped around Starfires wrist. She pulled it free.

"15 schlorblacs ago," she said, smiling at Robin. BB stared at her.

"About 5 seconds ago," Robin cut in. He kissed Star on her smiling lips and she grinned, showing most of her sparkling teeth. Ravens smile faded as she watched them and BB, seeing this, grabbed her and dipped her down, pressing his lips to hers. When he changed her angle from 45 degrees to 90 again, she was smiling and blushing. Her hands pulled her hood over her face to hide the faint blush, but Beast Boy pulled it down again with a laugh.

"I love you," he said and kissed her again. The same light-bulb shattered above.

"I just replaced that!" Robin said, dismayed.

* * *

Starfire giggled.

"That is of certain cheekiness, yes?" she murmured into his ear.

"Yeah Star," Robin whispered back. "It's a joke."

"Oh," she said, then giggled again. Raven and BB broke apart and smiled.

"We didn't come down here just to kiss, you know," Beast Boy said. "We can do that in our rooms." Raven elbowed him in the side, blushing. He smiled apologetically, his fang standing out from the rest of his teeth. "We came for some tea." Robin pointed wordlessly towards the kitchen. Raven grabbed Beast Boys arm and pulled him to the kitchen, then they both walked out with a steaming cup of herbal tea in one hand.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Windstorm roared from the floor. "I wish to marry Starfire, go home and father many little Windstorms. Why isn't anyone giving me what I wish?"

"Shut up," Robin said. He was looking deep into Starfires emerald eyes. He stepped forward and slipped an arm around her waist. She blinked and smiled, inching closer.

"I am in love with this ring," she said softly, bringing the ring up to her lips. "It is of great beauty."

"I know," Robin said. He brought her raised hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "It made me think of you." She blushed. Beast Boys head appeared around the corner.

"Dude! That was really corny!" he yelled before Ravens hand fastened on the top of his head, pulling him away.

"What does Beast Boy mean? What is full of corn?" Starfire asked. Robin bit his tongue to stop himself laughing.

"He means it was pathetic." He smiled cautiously. "That it's lame, you know?"

"Oh," she smiled with comprehension. "I understand." He inched forward again, his arm tightening around her. He pulled off his glove from behind her and his hand caressed her warm, bare skin. She jerked and blushed. "What is this feeling?" she asked, her eyes becoming heavy-lidded and seductive.

"What feeling Star?" Robin asked, his hand never stopping the gentle movement on her waist.

"This tightness in my stomach."

"Here?" he asked, moving his hand from her waist to her stomach.

"Yes. It is getting very strong now." Her eyes closed completely and she leant forward, her lips meeting his. They kissed again.

"I think that it's… well… um…" He tried to find a way to say it. He couldn't say 'turned on' because she wouldn't understand. "Lust," he said.

"Lust?" Her eyes opened and one eyebrow rose. "What does lust mean?"

"Um… It's just a feeling two people get when they're in love." She smiled, satisfied with this answer.

"It is a romantic feeling, yes?"

"Yes." He kissed her again. His other glove had managed to find it's way off his hand and both bare hands were caressing every inch of Star's skin. She moaned, then clapped a hand over her mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I am sorry," she said. "I did not mean to make sounds of sadness and pain."

"Oh Star." He took her hand away from her mouth. "Sometimes moans and gasps can be used in pleasurable circumstances, as well as painful ones."

"Really?"

"You moaned just then, didn't you?"

"Yes." She sounded reluctant.

"And were you in pain? Or were you feeling pleasure?"

"Pleasure, great amounts of it."

"There you go then." He kissed her softly. His hands fixed themselves on her waist and he felt two hands snake around his neck.

* * *

Her tongue battled against his for domination. After a moment, they broke away, their lungs starving for oxygen. She licked her lips without thinking, realising that only a week ago she hadn't known anything about kissing, and now she was kissing what seemed like every 10 minutes. Robin smiled. They stood there for a moment, two teenagers locked in a passionate embrace, before they reluctantly let each other go.

"We will return Windstorm to Tamaran tomorrow," Star said, not even bothering to make it a question.

"I guess so," he said, smiling.

"I wish to remain here!" Windstorm piped up. "I wish to wed Starfire." His voice was starting to crack from over use. Star stepped towards him. He tried to smile winningly, but only managed to grimace.

"I will marry you," Star said and he grinned, "when the seas of Earth become deserts and the Tamaranian people become snorfglaps." Windstorm gasped.

"That's a good thing, right?" Robin said from behind her. "I can never be sure."

"If that is not a good thing then I have failed in my purpose," Star replied, turning and smiling at him. Windstorm put up fresh struggles.

"Tamaranians are too intelligent to become snorfglaps," he was shouting. "And what in jelcob is a dessert?"

"She said 'desert', not 'dessert'," Robin said, laughing.

"They are the same thing, aren't they?" Windstorm ranted. "I am not to be confused with just one little pronunciation problem."

"Just shut up," Star said, not even turning back around. "We can get rid of him soon, cannot we?"

"We have to wait for Cyborg to wake up," Robin replied. "But that can be arranged."

Moments later, a bright red light flashed around the tower, accompanied with Robins voice, "Titans, trouble." The three remaining Titans assembled instantly in the living room.

"Whats up?" Cyborg said.

"Is it Adonis? (_AN. I don't know if he's still a villain, if he's not please review and tell me_)" Beast Boy asked, punching his fist into his palm. Raven, who had appeared from the floor with her hood up, now lowered it.

"There _is_ no trouble, is there?" she said matter-a-factly. "Why did you call us down?"

"We decided it's time for our guest to go home," Robin smiled evilly. "Does anyone want to give him a farewell." Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged at each other and Raven stepped forward.

"Azarath," a few black tendrils started to wisp from her hands. "Metrion," a few, small, objects were surrounded by her aura. "Zinthos," the objects shot across the room and lodged themselves into Windstorms wide open mouth.

"Oh…" Cyborg and Beast Boy said together.

"That's what you mean," Beast Boy said. He grinned. "Me next." He jumped forward, morphing into a small cat. Everyone in the room, except Raven, awwed loudly. Beast Boy meowed cutely and walked up to Windstorm, his small green striped tail waving. Windstorm was spitting out the assortment of objects, including a mug, a place mat and a saucepan. Beast Boy meowed again, then swiped his tiny, but sharp, claws across Windstorms face. He backed away, morphing back into himself and laughing.

"My turn," Cyborg said. He walked forward, his fist clenching. He pulled his foot back carefully, then slammed it into Windstorms stomach. The fallen Tamaranian coughed and spluttered. Robin kissed Star on the cheek, and stepped to her ex fiancé. He kicked him in the crotch, not hard enough to maim, but enough to make him scream. Robin smiled and stepped back.

"It is my turn," Star said softly. She walked up to Windstorm and knelt down. He stared up at her with wide eyes, tears glimmering there but not being allowed to fall. "You have shamed the name of Tamaran," she told him. Then she started to speak in her home language, the words coming smoothly and easily. Windstorms eyes widened with each syllable that escaped her beautiful lips. Finally she stood up. "Farewell Windstorm," she said and shot him with her eye blast. He fell unconscious. She started to sob, her shoulders shaking. Robin rushed forward.

"Star? What's up?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She collapsed into him.

"Oh friend Robin," she sobbed. "I have just spoken the unspeakable."

"What? What did you say?"

"I told him that I was tired of men from Tamaran seeking my hand in marriage. I told him…"

"Yes," he prompted.

"I told him I didn't want to be a Tamaranian princess. I told him I just wanted to be a normal teenager." She broke down again. Robin hugged her.

"Don't worry Star. Everyone here has wanted to be a normal teen at some point. Right guys?"

"All the time," Cyborg said.

"Dude, I'm green. Of course I wish I was normal," Beast Boy said.

"I wish I could feel emotions freely," Raven said. Beast Boy started and put his arm around her.

"You said that was a secret between us," he murmured to her.

"You do not understand," Star said. "When I said I didn't want to be a Tamaranian princess, I meant it."

"Huh?"

"I do not wish for every male in Tamaran to follow me. I do not wish for my future husband to be ruler of Tamaran. I cannot make Robin leave Earth, as he will have to if we wed. I am no longer a princess." Robins, Cyborgs and Beast Boys jaw dropped. Raven looked mildly surprised and one of the mugs she had put in Windstorms mouth, shattered.


	8. It Is Finished

Marital Issues

By Satu

YAY! Reviews!

**Samanthe2121** – You ain't seen nothing yet… Mwa ha ha (hugs Samanthe2121)

**Illegally Blonde**– Thanks… I love your new name, very cool… (hugs Illegally Blonde)

**Martablack2** – If you wish for more, it shall come… And, dude, everyone gets a hug if they review. (hugs Marablack2)

**Great Blade's Owner** – Thank you… There will be a chapter 8 but no chapter 9… (read down) Of course more BBXRae… (hugs Great Blade's Owner)

**ilovelove ­**– Well… I can't please everyone… I hope you find this one just slightly more believable… (hugs ilovelove)

**mrmistoffelees** – Thanks (hugs mrmistoffelees)

**mr.rogers** – Thanks. Would you read my other Teen Titans fics (when I write them)? (hugs mr.rogers)

**strodgfrgf** – Hmm (rubs chin) I think I might… It would be chapter 9… Yes… It might take a while but I think I could do it… (hugs strodgfrgf)

**BlazenHotSun** – I don't really get that… But thanks anyway… :D (hugs BlazenHotSun)

**GiRl Of DaRkNeSs** – You liked that… then you'll love this… (hugs GiRl Of DaRkNeSs)

**Star Wars Queen** – They're getting married… They're getting married… Lets dance (everyone starts dancing) Don't worry about the princess thing, it was just a thing I was thinking about… (hugs Star Wars Queen)

55 reviews… I can almost taste the triple digits…

AN. About 10 years later… Star and Robin are 26, Beast Boy and Raven are 25, Cyborg is 27. I know Robin should be called Nightwing but let me get away with it… just this once. This is the last chapter… I'll put up a notice saying when I've reached 100 reviews, replying to them all too… Don't forget to do the poll people…

Chapter 8

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest droned in his baritone voice.

It was a bright afternoon in September. The beach was covered with chairs, one special section made for weeping fan-girls. The bride, resplendent in a dress of pure white, turned towards the groom, who was wearing a neatly pressed tuxedo. They leaned towards each other, his hand going to her swollen stomach. They kissed lightly and he picked her up. She laughed, a clear ringing sound in the afternoon air.

"I love you," he said, and carried her to the waiting car. She slid into the front seat and he jumped over her.

"I love you too," she said and kissed him again. She then threw the bouquet of white roses over her shoulder. The maid of honour (_AN. I don't know if that's what you call it_) caught it. He started the car and with a roar, drove off down the beach and onto the road. The sobbing fan-girls walked away. The priest closed his bible and walked to his Chevy. Soon the only two people on the beach were the best man and the maid of honour.

She turned to him, the bouquet clasped under her breasts. He smiled.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" he asked.

"Oh Robin, I hope so," Starfire replied, she had learnt the proper way to talk five years ago. "I think the twins will turn out fine too." Raven had had a scan recently and seen that her swollen stomach was not just one kicking, screaming baby, but two.

"I wonder who'll they'll turn out like," Robin said thoughtfully. "Maybe the girls will be grey and telekinetic and the boys will be green and changelings."

"Or the other way around," Star said with a laugh. "I can picture a mini Beast Boy bending spoons." She giggled.

"Oh yeah, remember to call me Nightwing in public," Robin said, remembering himself. Robin had morphed into Nightwing over the years, bigger, stronger and more agile. Beast Boy was bigger, stronger and more agile too, but Raven refused to go around calling him things like Creature or the Green Machine or Morph Man or any other name he came up with. Now when he wasn't being called Beast Boy, it was BB or Garfield or just Gar.

"Sorry." She kissed him lightly on the nose. "Looks like we should start planning," she said, gesturing with the cluster of flowers. Robin blushed. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No."

"Good. Because you only preposed to me _ten years_ ago," she said, emphasising certain words. He kissed her gently.

"We already live together," he pointed out.

"But I want that gold on my finger," she said smiling. "Plus, BB preposed to Raven when he found out she was pregnant. Do you remember?" They both smiled at the fond memory.

BB had come over without calling, carrying Raven. Robin and Star had been watching a documentary about deep-sea diving (_AN. Something that's always interested me_) and had assumed that she had been badly hurt.

"_I'm going to be a dad!"_ BB had yelled, before kissing Raven full on the mouth.

"_And we're getting married,"_ Raven had added when the kiss broke. Immediately Robin had become best man and Star had become maid of honour.

"Should we plan for any time soon?" Star asked. "I want our little bundle of joy to be a Grayson." (_AN. Is that his last name?_)

"I think we should get married," he paused, thinking, "next month."

"Sounds good," she said. One hand left her bouquet and smoothed over the simple silk dress until it rested on her stomach. "How long is it now?"

"Seven months." He stepped closer. "Can you feel anything?"

* * *

She closed her eyes, focusing all her concentration on her stomach. There was the tiniest fluttering.

"I think so," she said slowly. "But it's very weak and I can't tell if it's the baby or hunger." She opened her eyes to see Robin standing right in front of her. Their noses were only a few millimetres away from each other.

"Maybe it's both," he said and suddenly ducked down. She looked around in alarm before feeling a slight pressure on her stomach. She looked down and laughed, embarrassed. Her husband-to-be was currently crouching on the white sand, his ear pressed to her stomach.

"May I remind you, we are on a public beach?" she said.

"You can if you want," he said, his face screwed up in an attempt to hear even a small noise.

"Ok. Robin, darling, I love you, but you're acting weird on a public beach." He glanced up, smiled then resumed his listening.

"Too bad." She laughed. "Hey, don't. I can't hear." She started to giggle, stifling it under her hand.

"You're tickling me," she gasped. He lifted his head away from her and looked up into her emerald eyes.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "I just really want to hear that baby." She put one finger under his chin and lifted him to his feet.

"Plenty of time for that. When I can hear it, I'll let you listen." Then she kissed him. He hugged her, his hands draping around her waist. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she smiled dreamily. "I do," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"I do, it has a ring to it, doesn't it?" she pulled back, looking deep into his mask.

"Yep. It's gold and has 'Starfire, I love you' carved on the inside." She gazed at him for a moment, before slapping him lightly on the top of the head.

"I was being serious."

"So was I." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I want to show you something," he whispered into her ear. "Close your eyes." She obliged. After a moment, she opened them again out of pure curiosity. Robin was still standing facing her, his face millimetres away from hers, but there was a major difference. Instead of coming eye-to-eye with the blankness of his mask, she found herself looking deep into two grey-blue eyes that were softened with love and tenderness.

(skip to seven months later)

"Push dear, push." Starfire lay in the white hospital bed, her legs spread. She focused and pushed her abdominal muscles hard. The doctor stood ready at the foot of the bed, his hands out. Robin was standing next to her, his hand clasped around hers.

"Come on Star," he said softly, watching wide eyed. She heard him and pushed again, breathing deeply.

"It's crowning," the doctor said suddenly. Star looked up at Robin.

"What is crowning?" she asked. He smiled grimly at the renewed innocence in her voice.

"He can see the head." She smiled dreamily. Then her face clenched up with pain. Robin gripped her hand tighter. "You can do it Star." She pushed again, her mouth tightening in a hard, white line.

* * *

Robin stared down at the doctor.

"Can't you do something, to make it faster?" he asked, concerned for Star.

"I'm sorry Mr Nightwing," the doctor said, not looking at him. "This is as fast as it's going to get." Robin banged his hand on the side of the bed. Star opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you alright Robin?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I thi-" she trailed off, pushing again.

"I've got it," the doctor said triumphantly. "Congratulations Mr Nightwing, it's a beautiful little girl." Robin collapsed on the bed head, tears leaking from his eyes. Starfire opened her eyes slowly.

"Is she beautiful?" she asked.

"Of course she is," Robin said. He stepped forward and the doctor handed him a small pair of scissors. He snipped the thin cord still connecting the baby to her mother. The doctor tied it expertly and handed the small child to a nurse. The nurse took her over to a small table and wrapped her up in a soft, white towel. She then handed the tiny baby to Star.

"She's so small," she said in wonder. The baby started to cry, her tiny lungs working overtime to fill the room with her cries. "Shh," Star whispered. She touched the baby lightly on the nose. It quieted, staring up at her with large jade green eyes.

A few hours later they were both in a private room, Star lying on the soft bed. There was a gentle knock on the door. Robin stood up and opened it. A reporter stood there, his little camera person following him.

"Do you want to have an interview?"Robin asked. The reporter looked surprised that Robin had guessed his goal, then nodded. "By the way," Robin added. "I know because you interviewed Raven and BB, remember?"

"That's right," the interviewer said. He stuck out his hand. "Mr Smith, pleased to meet you."

"Nightwing," Robin said shortly, shaking his hand. "This is my wife, Starfire."

"Also known as Koriand'r," Star said, the small baby cradled to her breast. "This is our daughter, Estrella." They smiled at each other.

"Can we start rolling?" Mr Smith said.

"Of course," Star said.

"So Nightwing. You married Starfire when you found out she was pregnant, is that right?"

"Not quite. You see, I married her when she was pregnant, but I preposed to her when we were 16."

"Is that true?"

"Of course," Star said again. "We found out we loved each other then." They smiled. Estrella started to cry. "One moment." She rocked the tiny baby back and forth in her arms, singing a beautiful Tamaranian lullaby. Robin felt his eyelids droop but jerked awake again. Star was smiling down at their daughter. "She's very strong," she whispered.

"Back to the interview," Mr Smith said abruptly.

"If you don't mind," Robin said icily. "My wife has just gone through labour, she's quite tired." Star yawned as if to illustrate this point.

"I'm sorry," Smith said. He smiled apologetically at Star. "You are happy with you're new daughter?"

"Well. I'll put it this way," Star said. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She stroked the dark hair on Estrella's head. "And I think she's going to look like her father." She kissed Robin lightly on the lips, then turned back to Smith. "She's perfect."

"Were you hoping for a son?" Smith asked, the question directed at Robin.

"I didn't really mind. A son would be good, but I think that we'll have more children at some point." He winked at Star, who smiled, blushing. "I'm happy with my daughter. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Estrella," Smith said. "That's a very interesting name, where did you get it?"

"Nightwing informs me that Estrella means star in Spanish. It seemed appropriate."

"I see." Smith looked around. "Um… We'd better go… Come on Terrence." The camera man nodded, his camera staying steadily pointed at the two heros.

"Good bye," Star said pleasantly.

* * *

"Oiks," Robin muttered under his breath. Star looked at him.

"Don't blame them, they need a story." She balanced Estrella between her body and one arm, her other hand finding Robin's shoulder. "And they didn't get a good one did they? Not like when Raven had her twins. There were light-bulbs shattering all over the place." Halfway through the interview Raven had found two chakras and placed them on the sleeping babies, stopping the breakage.

"Hello?" there was a gentle knock on the door. "Am I allowed in?"

"Come on in, the door's open." It creaked open and a tall black man stuck his head around the corner. This would have been perfectly normal except that the mans head was half a bluish silver metal.

"Hello Vic," Star said. The man smiled.

"Hows the kid?" he asked.

"Her names Estrella," Robin said. "And she's fine."

"Wow. She's going to be a heart-breaker alright," Victor said. He placed one metal finger on the baby's nose. She squirmed and a tiny sigh escaped her lips. "She's a cutie."

"Thanks Cy." Star pulled him down and kissed his cheek gently. Robin frowned slightly, then smiled when she pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. There was another knock on the door. "Come in," Star called, her hand still hooked in Robins shirt. BB and Raven came in, each carrying a little baby in their arms.

"Hey dudes," BB said. "We brought the twins to see you." He was holding a tiny version of himself, except for the green dress, violet eyes and chakra. "Elspeth was squirming on the ride over."

"So was Josef," Raven said. Her baby looked like her except the green eyes and dark blue shirt and pants. "We've figured out their powers." As she spoke, Josef let out a little cry and turned into a blue mouse. Raven was ready for this change and fixed her hand over the wriggling rodent gently. Elspeth giggled and a lamp fell over.

"Her chakra stops her breaking anything," Gar said, kissing the little girl. "But she can still make things fall over."

"I am very happy for you," Star said. "Ours is called Estrella." The girl in question squirmed and opened her eyes. Her hands glowed green and shot a small bolt at the ceiling. It didn't make a hole and left only a tiny singe mark. "Oops." Star touched the baby between her eyes and she giggled. Robin held out his arms and Star placed Estrella into them. The mouse in Raven's hand squeaked and turned back into a baby. The two couples and Vic stared at each other, smiling. With friends you sometimes didn't have to talk it seemed.

"It looks like all your kids are yours at least," Vic said. He smiled cheekily. Robin and BB glared at him for a moment while Raven and Star giggled. Elspeth and Josef caught this mood in the air and giggled too. Another lamp fell over and Josef turned into a monkey. Raven and BB adapted to these changes remarkably well.

"I have an announcement," Vic said. He stood up straighter. "I've got myself a girlfriend." There was a moment of silence. Then…

"Alright!"

"Go Cy."

"We must meet her."

"Who is she?"

(_AN. 1-BB 2-Robin 3-Star 4-Raven_)

"Well… She's… um…"

"Come on Cy, tell us." BB tugged on his arm.

"She's an ex-criminal."

"As long as she's not one any more," Star said, seeing Robins shoulders stiffen.

"She's not. She promised me. Can she come in?"

"Sure," BB said, smiling.

"Come on in hun," Cy called outside. A woman with pink hair entered the room. Last time they had seen her, her hair had been tied up in pigtails, but now it was down, brushing her shoulders. She walked in and Cy draped an arm over her shoulders. She shrank into his side.

"Hello," she said meekly, waving. "Sorry about giving you all bad luck. And going into your room Raven."

"Hello Jinx," Star said. She smiled. "As long as you're sorry for your past actions, we forgive you." Her gaze focused on Robin. "Isn't that right Nightwing?"

"Of course," Robin said. Estrella broke the tension in the room. She gazed at Jinx for a moment and cooed, sounding like a baby dove.

"Oh my goodness," Jinx said. Her eyes widened. "This is your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Estrella."

"She's gorgeous," Jinx said. She walked forward without thinking. Robin recoiled, then, catching the look on Vic's face, returned to upright. "It's alright," Jinx said quietly. "I learnt how to give good luck instead of bad." She put one finger and Estrella's nose and a swirling pink beam shot out of her finger. Estrella gurgled. "See. Now she's going to be a top student." Jinx smiled and went to Josef and Elspeth. "Can talk to his parents about anything," pointing at Josef. "Not to be hurt by the ones she loves," pointing at Elspeth. More pink swirls shot towards the two infants. They cooed and gurgled. Josef turned into a rabbit, then back.

"I'm glad we've all got someone," Star said. Everyone looked around, smiling at their significant others. Raven and BB inched closer to each other. Jinx walked back to Cyborg. Robin sat on the bed next to Star. She smiled around at everyone, then yawned again. Robin put Estrella in a cot next to the bed and kissed Star on the forehead.

"Maybe we should go," BB said. He put one hand on Raven's elbow. "See you tomorrow."

"We'll be disappointed if we don't," Robin said. "Bye Raven, BB, Josef and Elspeth." They left, waving. Before Raven left, Josef giggled and turned into a sparrow.

"We'd better go too," Cyborg said. He kissed Star lightly on the forehead, then ruffled Robin's hair. "See ya."

"Bye," Jinx said. They left too. Robin sat next to Star, his hand resting lightly on her stomach.

"You'd better get some sleep Star, it's been a busy day." She smiled sleepily and her eyelids drooped.

"I love you Richard," she said.

"I love you Kori." Her eyes closed completely. The last thing she saw before they closed was Robin sitting there, and she knew that he would be there forever.

The End

Ending Notes:

Skip these if you want, but I just want to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers, THANK YOU to my sister and THANK YOU to all my friends who didn't read this story but supported me all the same. Did you like it? Please say you did. I'm writing a BBXRae fic next, so all BBXRae fans, look out. I love you all…

Satu

PS. I'm writing an alternative ending at the request of my constant reviewer strodgfrgf (who's one of my best internet friends).It's still a RobXStar fic but Windstorm won't be so hard off. It comes after chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it…

POLL(s)!

1. Should I write a sequel? Yes/No/Maybe/It's up to you

2. Would you read it? Yes/No/Maybe


	9. The Alternate Ending

Marital Issues

By Satu

YAY! Reviews!

**Samanthe2121** – Thanks :D I'm still figuring out the plot for the sequel… If I write it that is… (hugs Samanthe2121)

**Illegally Blonde** – All babies are born with a little hair, some more then others (hugs Illegally Blonde)

**strodgfrgf** – Dude. You've been reviewing me since the start. All the reviews who review me since the beginning are my best internet friends. Yeah I've got MSN, I just don't go on much. (hugs strodgfrgf)

**kaorukaos** – Don't worry. I'm really happy to have new reviews come forward. Thanks for your support. (hugs kaorukaos)

**BlazenHotSun** – Cool. I hope you like the Alternate Ending. I'll write the sequel when I've finished my new fic… (hugs BlazenHotSun)

**mrmistoffelees** – Then write I will… (hugs mrmistoffelees)

**orlifan4561** – Thanks. I've never been very good at endings… I never know when to end or if I should write some more. I guess that it's a good thing for this story. (hugs orlifan4561)

**mr.rogers** – Fabulous. That's really good to hear… (hugs mr.rogers)

**marci16** – I just love hearing that again and again. Just proves that if you write one good thing, people will read your works forever… Mwa ha ha… Just kidding, I'll try to make it good. (hugs marci16)

**Star Wars Queen** – The sequel would be around Starfire, Robin and Estrella (maybe more kids) but I'm writing an unrelated fic at the moment, focused around Beast Boy and Raven. (hugs Star Wars Queen)

**thefanwithashortattentionspan** – Thank you. I'm not really sure who Cyborg should go with, but after seeing the Hive episode I thought, why not? I'm going to do a sequel, but it won't be as long as this one. I think RobXRae is a crime against nature. (hugs thefanwithashortattentionspan)

AN. This happens eleven years after chapter 7 or one year after chapter 8... It has Estrella, Elspeth and Josef in it. They're about 1 year old. I don't own Teen Titans, but oh how I wish I did. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as my other ones. It's shorter too, only one section for each of them.

Alternate Ending

(_AN. I know a few people may not understand this… But it was a request. Please realise that this is just like the PS at the end of a letter._)

Robin clapped his hands slightly. Estrella smiled and walked towards him, her tiny knees not bending. She tripped and he caught her. She giggled. There was a slight clatter of keys and the front door opened.

"We're home," a sweet female voice called out.

"We're in the living room," he called back. The ex-titans all still lived in the tower, though several walls had been knocked down to make their rooms double. A woman in a short purple dress walked in, her boots pulled up to mid-thigh.

"Hi Robin," she said. She was holding two large paper bags. She was followed by two more people, also carrying bags. One was another woman, her darkleotard making her look like a gymnast. The other was a man, wearing a green t-shirt and dyed green jeans.

"Hey Star, hi BB and Raven," he said. Estrella giggled again. Elspeth and Josef toddled into the room. They were holding hands, their fingers locked.

"There are my little babies," BB said. He dropped the bags on the counter and walked to the two toddlers. He picked them up and turned into a small pony, his children balanced on his back. He trotted around the room before Raven stopped him with a look.

"You'll mess the carpet," she said softly, before starting to unpack the bags.

"I know you love me," he replied, turning back into himself.

"I know you know I love you," she said without turning around.

"I know you know I know you love me," he said cheekily.

"I know you know I know you know I love you," she said, putting an extra-large jar of mustard into the pantry. BB opened his mouth, hesitated and then closed it again, not able to think of a suitable response. Robin laughed. Estrella giggled. Star covered her mouth to hide a smile. Raven smiled calmly. BB blushed. The two babies on his chest laughed. Josef turned into a miniature pony himself. BB coughed under the sudden weight and Josef turned back into a toddler. The door opened again and Cyborg walked in. Jinx couldn't move in with them until they got married, strict values on her part, so his room had remained a single.

"Wassup," he said, smiling.

* * *

"Nothing much," Star said.

"Hey Cy," BB said. He put Elspeth and Josef on the ground, whispered a few words to them and picked up a game controller. "I can still kick your butt."

"Oh yeah," Cyborg said. He cracked his metal knuckles and sat down on the couch. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Go easy on them," Star said softly. "They're still teens on the inside."

"I guess so," Raven said. She sighed. "I love him for it… but it can be annoying."

"I heard that!" BB called from the couch. He was jumping around, rejoicing his latest victory over Cyborg. "I beat you and she loves me." He started to dance. Raven laughed. There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Star said. She left the room and walked to the front door, her long red hair brushing her back. She pressed the button next to the front door and waited for a moment. It didn't open. She sighed and opened a small box next to the door. Turning the tiny wheel inside, she heard the door spring open. She straightened up and turned to the visitors, her eyes closed and a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hello Starfire," a deep voice said.

"Hello…" she said, opening her eyes. A tall man with wavy red hair and jade green eyes stood there. She stopped her sentence.

"Don't be shocked to see me," he said. "I know you married Robin long ago." He took a step inside. She backed away, her eyes widening. "I don't want you anymore." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what do you want?" she asked.

"Who is it?" Robin called. He entered the room, Estrella cradled in his arms. He stopped when he spotted the Tamaranian. "You!"

"Don't panic," Windstorm said. "I'm here to tell you something. Well, two things." Robin walked to Star and put a protective arm around her waist. Estrella reached her chubby toddler arms towards her mother. "First. Your daughter must go to Tamaran for a year when she reaches the age of ten. She is allowed to bring her parents with her, but it's up to her where she wants to live after that." Robin tightened his hold on Estrella. "Second. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I got married myself." He stepped to the side and a woman wearing a navy dress with metal plated arms entered. Star gasped.

"Hello little sister," Blackfire said. She stepped towards Robin. "I see you kept the cape. Very cool."

"You were in jail," Star said. "In the Centurion star system (_AN. No idea if that's right_)."

"Yep," Blackfire said. "But then I married Windstorm and he helped me fight my way out."

"You mean you broke out?" Robin said, shocked. Blackfire laughed.

"Nope."

"I'm a lawyer," Windstorm said. "At least, that's what you call them on earth."

"What do you call them on Tamaran?" Robin asked.

"Henugars," Star said without hesitation. Windstorm smiled.

"I see you have not forgotten your Tamaranian roots."

"Of course not." Windstorm stroked Star's cheek gently.

"You have not changed," he said softly, studying her face.

"Yes I have," she replied. She stepped backwards, inline with Robin. "I'm more mature now. I'm happier now."

"Fair enough," Windstorm said. "I have become more mature also. I have learnt the meaning of love."

"Hush," Blackfire said. "You're embarrassing me."

"Yes dear." There were footsteps from behind them.

"Dude," BB said loudly. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Why are you here?" Raven said.

"I have already told Starfire why I am here. I request permission to stay for the night. My glendrok is broken so I could not send you a message." Star looked around and nodded.

"Only if you leave Star alone," Robin said loudly.

"Fine," Windstorm said. "Thank you."

"I hope you like mustard," Cy said. "Coz we've got lots."

The Very Strange End

Ending Notes

Sorry if you didn't like it… It's not that bad is it?


End file.
